Do you remember me?
by ChocolatePrincess209
Summary: it's been 5 years since flora left magix & that flora and helia made that promise. flora is finally back in magix! one problem they don't remember each other! will they re-meet and somehow remeber their past? find out! sequel to alfea elementry
1. The Return

_Hi guys guess what? This is the 1__st__ chapter of my new sequel do you remember me? Ok here we go!_

_**For years flora and helia have been keeping their promise one problem they don't remember each other anymore. **_

**Flora P.O.V.**

**I was at my air plane to magix because starting tomorrow I am starting magix high (A/N: yea the boarding school flora and the others went to it's a 6****th**** – 8****th**** grade boarding school) after my plane finally landed I was looking for my aunt. Aunt Mary. I finally found her realizing that she was running to me.**

**Aunt Mary: "oh look at you you've grown up so beautifully!"**

**Flora: "thanks Aunt Mary."**

**Aunt Mary: "alright so why don't we get your bags and go home."**

**Flora: "ok."**

**When they got there flora was looking at a beautiful pink house on the front lawn was a small garden with roses, lilies, & daffodils and was a hammock tied to 2 trees (obvious) when they went in flora went in her room and the walls were lime green same with her bed blanket her sheets were light pink same with her pillow her dresser was white with roses painted on the same with her closet but it had lilies painted on she had a balcony with a great view of the park her also had a TV in her room flora unpacked her things changed into her pajamas set her alarm to 6:00am and went to bed since she got to her aunt's house at night **

**When it was time to wake up flora took a shower and got into her school uniform a white button up shirt a red skirt that was 3in above the knees and red boot that was at least 4in below her knees she wore her usual hoop earrings she put her make-up on and she finally wore her locket when she came downstairs her aunt have flora her breakfast pancakes and a glass of orange juice**

**Flora: thanks Aunt Mary.**

**Aunt Mary: anytime. Oh and don't need to worry I registered you to magix high before I came to pick you up from the airport."**

**Flora: oh good thanks Aunt Mary. **

**Aunt Mary: you better hurry flora school starts in 30 minutes and it's a 20 minute walk over there. **

**Flora: ok bye Aunt Mary.**

**Flora grabbed a pink book bag and left the house and walked to school when she was walking to the front door of the school she walked past a group of boys and she made eye contact with one of them and he was doing the same to her flora got her schedule and locker number and combination she put her things in and got out her binder and headed to her 1****st**** class science when she got there the teacher made flora wait out the door and introduced flora to the class**

**Miss Bebe: class we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Flora Cox. You can come in now." (I made up the last name just to let you know)**

**Flora comes in as she was told and smiles at the class. Some of the guys were saying that she was cute **

**Miss Bebe: flora your lab partner will be…helia there is an empty seat next to him."**

**Without looking at helia flora walked over to her seat next to him**

**Miss Bebe: "alright I want everyone to face your partner and get to know them because for the whole year that's who your partner is going to be."**

**Flora and helia faced each other and their eyes met**

**Flora: so um my name is flora what's yours?"**

**Helia: helia. So what do you like to do?"**

**Flora: I like to take care of my plants and you?"**

**Helia: I enjoy drawing birds and writing poems."**

**Flora: really? I love art and poetry!"**

**Helia: really? That's great! And I like plants too."**

**Flora was giggling while doing so helia stole a glance at flora**

**Helia: (she seems familiar)**

**Flora: (he looks familiar)**

_**Flashback (helia)**_

"_**Can you promise me something?" **_

"_**Yeah what is it?" said helia **_

"_**Promise me that you'll wait for me because I will come back."**_

"_**I promise."**_

_**End of flashback**_

**Helia: **_(who did I make that promise to? I don't even recall her name. But somehow flora's name is a bit familiar.)_

_**That's it for chapter 1 and sorry its short I have end of level testing next week so I need to be ready but I promise you that I will update was soon as I can! So review please**_


	2. Thinking & Dreaming about you

_Chapter 2 is here! Sorry about the wait everyone I had to do tests! Plus over the week I got sick! I still am a bit yesterday I was coughing like there was no tomorrow! So I had to stay in bed but I'm a little better at least I'm not coughing like crazy anymore lol! _

_~where we left off last time~_

**Flora: helia you ok?**

**Helia: yes, I'm fine flora thanks.**

**Flora: (helia looks some what familiar…)**

_**-Flashback (flora)-**_

"_**Can you promise me something?" asked flora**_

"_**Yeah what is it?"**_

"_**Promise that you'll wait for me because I will come back." Said flora**_

"_**I promise."**_

_**-End of flashback-**_

**Helia: flora you there?**

**Flora: oh… yes of course.**

**Flora: (why do my cheeks feel hot? No….no I have to keep my promise I made in the past…no matter what.)**

**The rest of the classes passed quickly and flora and helia were almost in the same classes except that her 3****rd**** class is gym and helia's 3****rd**** hour is math and flora & helia's 5****th**** hour is the opposite rest of the classes they are together and plus in those classes they either had to sit behind or next to each other! (What luck!) Finally it was time to go home as flora was walking to her locker she saw a familiar face next to her locker**

**Flora: helia?**

**Helia: flora? So it seems your locker is next to mine I suppose.**

**Flora: is that a bad thing?**

**Helia: no not at all but I have been seeing you a lot lately.**

**Flora: same here. *opens locker* but I guess that's fine at least I know you right?**

**Helia: yea you're right **

**Flora looks at her locket and then holds it with her two hands and smiles.**

**Helia: what is that flora? **

**Flora: my locket I never leave without it he gave it to me**

**Helia: who is "he"?**

**Flora: my 1****st**** boyfriend.**

**Helia: really? Have you ever opened it before?**

**Flora: yeah many times but then 3 years ago I lost the key to it so since then I could never open it…**

**Helia: I'm sorry **

**Flora: it's fine as long I don't lose my locket.**

**Helia: I see…**

**Flora: well I'll see you tomorrow then. Bye helia**

**Helia: bye. (Why do I feel warm? No it can't be! I have to keep my promise to her!)**

**As flora was walking home she saw helia but then stopped in her tracks as she saw that he went in a house across the street from her house**

**Flora: (helia…lives in the same neighborhood as me?)**

**Flora: Aunt Mary I'm home!**

**Mary: welcome home sweetie! So how was it did you make any new friends? **

**Flora: yeah I made one his name is helia and he is really nice!**

**Mary: glad to hear that flora dear!**

**Flora: well I'm going to work on my homework now call me when dinner is ready**

**Mary: alright flora you take your time now**

**Flora: ok see you at dinner**

**~3 hours later~**

**Mary: flora dinner is ready!**

**Flora: ok!**

**Mary: so flora I remembered you saying that you met a boy named helia am I right?**

**Flora: yeah why?**

**Mary: do you like him?**

**Flora: as a friend.**

**Mary: are you sure?**

**Flora: yeah, I like him as a friend only.**

**Mary: alright I believe you just remember that you can tell me anything.**

**Flora: ok.**

**~helia~**

**Helia: grandpa. You remember when I was young I was with a girl that made me really happy?**

**Saladin: how could forget? Back then you were smiling everyday. Why do you ask? Did you meet her again?**

**Helia: sadly no. but when I look at flora I feel calm. Plus she looks familiar.**

**Saladin: then possibly that girl is her.**

**Helia: it can't be there is 1 thing I remember from the girl in the past is that she never had a locket, flora has 1 from her 1****st**** love**

**Saladin: do you have a picture from the girl in the past? **

**Helia: yes, but I misplaced it somewhere in here but I'm still searching for it.**

**Saladin: I see well let's not think about that right know that was from the past. But I do have one question to ask you helia.**

**Helia: what is it?**

**Saladin: why do you still keep that promise you made years ago?**

**Helia: I'm not sure I guess I have a feeling that she is keeping the promise too.**

**Saladin: I see…**

**Helia: I'm going to my room to work on my homework now.**

**Saladin: alright then.**

**~At night with flora~**

**Flora was in her pajamas she was out in her balcony looking at the moon**

**Flora: (helia looks familiar to me and I don't know why it's like I've seen him from some where I just can't put my finger on it…) **

**Flora then looks at the moon again**

**Flora: (I'll find you I promise… I came back after all.)**

**After that flora leaves her balcony and goes to bed turns down the lights and goes to sleep.**

_**the next morning**_

**Flora got ready for school and left her house and while doing so she was thinking about the kid from the past flora was so deep in thought that she didn't notice that a pair of cobalt eyes was looking at her.**

**Helia: hi flora!**

**Flora: hi helia!**

**Helia: want to walk to school together?**

**Flora: sure that sounds great.**

**So while they were talking they got to know each other better while they were talking to each other they felt more comfortable around each other and were becoming great friends when they got to school they went their separate ways and helia met up with his friends**

**Sky: hey helia who was that girl?**

**Helia: what girl?**

**Brandon: the girl you were walking with.**

**Timmy: is she new? I never saw her before.**

**Helia: yes she is, she just transferred yesterday.**

**Riven: so are you going to ask her out or what?**

**Helia: I can't! I have to keep my word to her.**

**Timmy: who is "her"?**

**Helia: a girl I made a promise with 5 years ago. We were dating back then. She had to go back home to her home planet for a while**

**Brandon: and what was the promise?**

**Helia: to wait for each other. In other words if I date someone else I broke her promise.**

**Riven: forget about that crap helia!**

**Helia: why should I?**

**Riven: dude think about it! The promise was made 5 years ago! She probably forgot about it and is going out with someone else!**

**Sky: he does have a point.**

**Helia: he has no point! I know she isn't seeing anyone!**

**Riven: how do you know?**

**Sky: have you seen her?**

**Helia: no. However I have a strong feeling that she is keeping her word too.**

_**to flora**_

**Flora was inside the school getting her things ready when she closed her locker she came across 4 girls**

**Stella: hi I'm Stella! Are you new here?**

**Flora: yeah my name is flora I transferred yesterday.**

**Stella: great! Let me introduce you to my friends. This is bloom and next to her is musa and next is tecna.**

**All 3: hi flora.**

**Flora: hi guys.**

**Bloom: I hope we will be the best of friends!**

**Flora: me too.**

**Stella: and hey at lunch we will introduce you to the boys!**

**Flora: so who are "the boys"?**

**Bloom: oh they are our boyfriends.**

**Flora: really that's cool. I can't wait to meet them.**

_**lunch**_

**Flora was looking for a seat to sit on when she heard Stella calling her**

**Stella: hey flora we saved you a seat come sit with us!**

**Flora: ok.**

**Musa: our guys aren't in here yet.**

**Tecna: oh here they come right now.**

**Brandon: hi girls. Who's your friend?**

**Stella: this is flora she transferred yesterday.**

**Flora: hello.**

**Stella: flora this is Timmy he is tecna boyfriend and this is riven musa's boyfriend next we have prince Sky he is bloom's boyfriend and next is helia he is single right now and last but not least is brandon he is taken by yours truly.**

**Flora: hi guys, hi helia**

**Guys: hi flora.**

**Bloom: you know helia?**

**Brandon: helia you know her?**

**Flora & Helia: yes *looks at each other***

**Sky: when did this happen**

**Helia: oh she goes to almost all my classes.**

**Timmy: I see.**

_**at night at flora's house**_

**Flora was asleep in her room she was having a dream about something let's see what it is**

_~flora's dream~_

_Flora was floating in her dream (like bloom's dream from the movie) she saw a girl with brown hair and normal green eyes she was a little tan just a little and her hair was at waist length and looked about her age. Suddenly she saw her necklace it was open the words were very faddy same with a picture on the right the picture had a couple the boy's picture looked faddy too except for the girl the girl was flora was a kid as a 12 year old (yeah she is 12 because I forgot that the guys are at least a year older…at least that's what I hear) suddenly she sees a figure she couldn't see the person very well she only saw that the figure was a male and had blue hair_

_~wakes up~ _

_~end of dream~_

_**BBBBB**_

_**How did you guys like it? Long huh? That's because I was actually having fun writing this so I kept on writing trust me with this story those days will happen plus I only have one more week of school left after that I can update faster I promise you that!! **_


	3. Another new girl

Omg! Sorry for the super long wait! 1st I was and still am very busy 2nd I got the biggest writers block anyone could ever imagine! And lastly, my parents got divorced a week after summer started… so it was kind of rough plus, my old computer died…. Anyways again sorry for the long wait! I'll update as soon as I can again! Ok here we go…Another new girl

~ story time! ~

Flora woke up. Thinking about the dream she just had… "What kind of dream was that…was it trying to say something? Maybe…if so, who was that girl?" said flora. She then turn on her lamp and grabbed her locket out her flower shaped box. "And why was my locket in my dream? I sure hope I find my little key to this soon." thought flora.

She then went to bed, put her locket away in her box and went back to sleep. When flora woke up the next day she got dressed in her uniform brushed her hair, put her make up on, put her earrings and perfume on and left to go to school.

~Flora's pov~

When I finally reached the school I met up with Stella and the others.

"Hi guys! How are you?" said flora.

"Hiya Flora! We're fine and you?" said bloom.

"Ok I guess, except last night I had a strange dream…" answered flora.

"How strange was it?" asked Musa.

"Well I remember that I was floating, and I saw 3 things, a girl I don't know, a guy with midnight blue hair, and my locket and it was open too." Said flora

"That is kind of strange…By the way, what was in your locket flora?" asked Tecna.

"Not sure… the picture was faded…same with the writing too. The only thing that wasn't faded was the girl in the picture." Flora explained.

"Was the girl in the picture you flora?" asked Stella.

"Yeah, I was 11, 12 years old in there I think." flora said.

~bell rings~

"Well we have to go, see ya at lunch flo!" said Musa.

"Alright, see you guys at lunchtime." Flora said.

~Normal pov~

Flora then made it to her history class. Once she sat down she saw helia come in.

"Good morning helia." Flora greeted.

"Good morning flora, how's your day been so far?" asked helia.

"Fine, except I had a strange dream last night." flora said.

"Oh really, what was it about?" asked helia.

Flora then told helia her dream from last night.

"I see…that is a strange dream." helia said.

~bell rings again~

"Alright class, get started on your chapter 13 note taking guides. You have all hour to work on them. There due tomorrow." Mr. Stolworthy said.

All day through 5th hour she was thinking about her dream last night.

"Alrighty, guess what we have a new student joining us today. Please welcome Fiona windfall." Said Mrs. Hall.

"Hello, my name is Fiona Windfall. Nice to meet you."

Fiona has brown hair down to her waist and light green eyes

"She's the girl from my dream!" flora thought.

She then looked at helia. "could that guy I saw in my dream be helia?" thought flora. She then looked at her locket.

"What can all this mean? Is my dream trying to tell me something?"

After school, flora packed up and walked home once she got there she changed clothes, and finished her history, science, and math homework. After that she went out into her balcony and looked at the stars.

"I hope I find him soon. The main reason I moved back here was to find him." Flora said to herself. She then went back inside her room, closed her curtains, took off her locket, and went to sleep where she had another dream…

~end of chapter~

Sorry for the short chapter but I promise it will be a little longer next time! Oh and someone asked me why they forgot about flora and the reason of that is to just add some drama. Besides it's a fanfic, anything can happen in stories right? Well see ya! Review please!


	4. A Dream and Confusion

Ok guys, I know it's been forever and I deeply apologize for the very long delay! Let's just say that writer's block is terrible and that I need to get a better computer! Well let's get started! No more dilly-dallying! I'm planning on finishing this story by either summer time or fall at the latest this year!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own winx club or its characters just Fiona and the teacher names!

"Huh? Where am I?" said Flora, she was once again floating in the air with no one in sight. "That's strange, last time I was here, a girl that slightly looked like me appeared…how odd." As if on cue, the very same girl Flora saw last time appeared once more. "Looking for me?" said the girl.

"Oh! You're here again, please forgive me if I sound kind of rude but, who are you?" asked Flora as politely as she could. The girl only smirked and said "What you don't know me? I'm your new classmate Fiona, ring a bell?"

"Oh how could I forget? Very sorry about that Fiona! I sounded rude didn't I?"

"Not too much, but I have one question for you Flora."

"What is it?"

"How do you feel about Helia?"

"Um…Helia?"

"Yeah you know: Tall, slender yet kind of muscular, dark hair, blue eyes, artist."

"Um I know him it's just I don't know…I mean he's just a friend but since I met him I've been having this feeling." Flora responded. "What kind of feeling? What do you mean?" asked Fiona with a hint of confusion in her voice. "I'm not sure how to explain exactly, but I feel like I've met him somewhere…and that he was once an important person to me." said Flora as placed her hand on her heart, feeling her now slight fast paced heartbeat. Flora was looking down with a smile on her face as she told Fiona that, she even had a tiny blush but she didn't know that. "But you don't like him like that…right?" asked Fiona with a slight impatient tone. "I don't know honestly."

"Well, you better not." said Fiona sternly.

"Huh? Why is that?"

"Because Helia is mine get it? I know that you love him; I can easily tell from what you just told me. However, that doesn't matter to me at all! Just watch, by a week I will already have Helia stolen from you before you even know it."

"But…That's selfish! And…I don't love him"

"Oh Flora, you need to wake up and smell the roses! You love him more then you know! Besides, love is selfish. Haven't you heard the saying: All is fair in love and war? Yeah I think you have." said Fiona. She turned around and began to walk off and started to disappear, before she did so she said one last thing "I don't want to waste more time you so I'll make this quick: you better realize your feelings fast because starting tomorrow I'm making my move with an ace up on my sleeve." And with that, Fiona vanished.

Flora just looked shocked with Fiona's last few words ringing in her head over and over again. 'I don't love Helia, he's only a friend…isn't he? I don't love anyone except the boy right? So I don't love Helia! Or do I?' Flora woke up with the same questions replaying over and again in her head. She turned her alarm clock off, took a shower, got changed and went downstairs for breakfast.

"Good morning dear." said Aunt Mary. "Good morning Auntie." Flora said with a bright smile "Did you sleep well?" Flora asked as she sat down at the family table. "I slept wonderful dear, thank you. What about you Hun?" asked Aunt Mary as put a plate of bacon and eggs in front of her. Flora hesitated, for Fiona's final words started playing again in her mind once more. Flora forced a smile and said "never better Auntie. Thank you for asking and for breakfast." Flora started digging in into her breakfast. Her aunt looked at her worried. "Flora that's not like you to lie, please tell me what happened dear." Flora stopped eating and looked down before saying "I…I just had a strange dream is all. It basically surprised me is all. Thank you for worrying about me auntie but I'm fine! I just…need time to think that's all."

Mary could only smile slightly and say "dear if there is ever a problem, I'm here to listen alright?" Flora then smiled a real smile this time and said "Thank you auntie, thank you very much." Flora quickly finished eating, washed her plate, brushed her teeth, and quickly ran out the door after giving her kind Aunt a quick hug. "Bye Auntie! See you then I get back." aid Flora before she closed the door.

Flora made it to school on time; she got there five minutes before the first bell rings for students heading to class. However Flora's locker is a bit far off so she needed to walk fast. On her way, Flora was thinking about the questions she asked herself in her dream when she bumped into someone, she ended up falling on the ground, dropping her book-bag in the process. "I'm so sorry, I should have watched where I was going." said Flora as she was picking her bag up from off the ground, checking if she dropped anything. "It's alright Flora you don't need to apologize, I wasn't watching where I was going." Said Helia as he stood up and extended a helping hand to Flora.

Flora didn't dare looking at him in the eyes as she took he hand and was helped standing up. She dusted herself off and excused herself, not wanting to look at his face. Helia just stood there with a confused expression as he began to walk off for class.

Flora got to her science class on time, right as the bell rang. For the whole school day Flora would not even dare to look Helia, if they talked she would sound nervous and make the conversations short with an excuse to get her to walk away from him. Helia was very confused that day. He defiantly wanted answers. His friends told him: "Girls are just complicated like that Helia, one minute she is kind to you, and the next they want to avoid ya." Brandon told his this that day but Helia knew that that wasn't the case and it was something more. 'Whatever it is, it's obviously got something to do with me...but what?' Helia thought.

how was that guys? Sorry if it's short or boring. I'll try harder to update faster and finish this story this year alright? Well hope you like it! Please R&R! how was my writing did it improve or about the same, I want to hear your opinion guys! Ps…English isn't my first language so yeah, sorry if my grammar still sucks…see you in the next chapter guys!


	5. A small flashback

Hey guys, ChocoPrincess209 here! Sorry for the wait…again. I keep on getting writers block, it sucks I know but hey I'm doing better with updating my story right? If you compare with my last update…yeah it's quicker. Man, I didn't know you guys liked this story so much, especially my first one! When I re-read my first story, honestly I cringed at my horrible grammar and writing and when I had to change things I'm glad I improved on my writing before updating this story, I'm glad that you guys take some of your time to read my stories even though it's not that great, I appreciate it!

Also, I want to make a shout-out to someone so…Happy Birthday foreverflora16! Hope you have a great birthday today!... Man now I'm excited for my birthday! (9 days away! Oh yeah! XD)

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Winx Club at all, just Fiona and Aunt Mary! Rainbow is the owner okay?**

So…Anyways, here is Chapter 5! Enjoy!

_**~Helia Pov~**_

School was over for the day. I got my things and said bye to my friends. When I said bye to Flora however, she still didn't look at me in the eyes as she said farewell to me. I still don't understand why she is like that to me today; she was fine yesterday…I bet something happened. I'm sure she will tell me when she's ready.

I walked home and saw my grandfather Saladin. I put my things away and greeted him with a smile.

"Hello Grandfather, how was your day?" I said as I walked over to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Good and what about you Helia? How was your day?" He said as he walked into the living room as well and sat at his armchair.

"Fine but it was kind of strange too…"

"Oh, how so? Would you like to talk about it?"

"Well my friend Flora was acting strange today, whenever I tried to talk to her she wouldn't even look at me, she even tried to avoid me for some reason…" I said a bit sadly as I looked at my grandfather.

"Did you do something to her to make her act like that?" he asked

"No that's the thing, she was fine yesterday but today, I don't know…"

"I'm sure she will tell you when she is ready, or she might be going through a phase, girls tend to do that at times. For now just relax and work on your homework I'm going to make dinner tonight."

I smiled at him "alright, also if I finish early with my homework can I help you with dinner?"

"Of course you can! Now off you go I'm sure you want to clear your head first before doing your assignments." He said as he turned on the TV.

"Yeah, I'll be in my room then." With that I grabbed my school bag and headed upstairs. Once I entered my room I dropped my bag, went into the bathroom that was just across from my room, and took a nice warm shower. It always helped me relax and to clear my head whenever I was confused or stressed, it's a weird quirk of mine but then again, everyone has a strange habit.

As I was showering I went through the school day in my head. _I wonder if I offended her somehow…_I thought. I then had a small flashback in my head. It was of the girl from years ago, I gave her something…it was in a box, maybe a bracelet, or earrings, or…a necklace. I then saw a sad smile on her face with a tear running down her cheek. I only got to see up to her mouth. I pinched the bridge on my nose from the sudden stress. _I shouldn't think too much of it…_I thought as I finished up.

I quickly dried off, changed into a white T-shirt and jeans and headed back to my room to do my homework. As I was working I couldn't help but think about that sudden flashback I just had a few minutes ago. Eventually I managed to finish my work and did a sigh of relief. I turned towards my deep blue alarm clock. Its 6:30. '_Three hours passed huh?' _I thought as I then turned towards my closed door, '_Dinner will be in two hours from now…'_I then looked at my sketch book that was on my desk. '_I guess I'll draw for a bit before I go downstairs to help out grandfather.' _

I got out of my chair to grab my pencils, and eraser, it was just going to be a sketch for now, later on when I have time I'll color it. As I was deciding what to draw I saw a bird standing on my windowsill. _I'll draw that white dove' _I thought as I turned my chair towards my window and grabbed my pencil. I began to gently sketch out the shape of the beautiful bird as I did so a quick flash of the girl's sad smile appeared in my head and made me do a mistake on the drawing. I sighed as I quickly erased it and fixed it. I managed to finish the sketch a half hour later. '_For some reason it was a bit tough to draw today…I wonder why?' _I thought as I put my sketchbook away and headed downstairs to help out grandfather.

I didn't say much as I was helping him or when I was eating, the whole time we poke every now and then. Finally I finished eating dinner and decided to head back to my room.

"I'll be going to my room now grandfather, thank you for the meal." I said as I grabbed my dishes and put them in the sink.

"No problem, and thank you for helping me out Helia." He said to me with a smile.

"Anytime, see you in the morning." I said as I smiled back to him before heading back upstairs. I had two hours left before going to bed. _Perhaps I'll read a book to kill time…_

When I entered my room I quickly changed into my pajama's and took out the book I was currently reading. For the whole two hours that girl and Flora just wouldn't leave my head. Finally, it was 10:30. I put my book away and got into my bed, turned off my lamp, and went to sleep unaware of what was going to happen tomorrow.

* * *

Well see you guys in the next chapter, bye!


End file.
